Sakura s Love
by Chibi Sakurita
Summary: El amor de una chica... La obsesión de alguien por conseguir algo a cambio... Y el regreso del primer amor el cual nunca se olvida...
1. Recuerdos

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

Etto, Bueno este es un fanfic que había publicado ya hace algun tiempo en otra pagina, y decidi compartirlo con ustedes, esta ves les traigo un NejiSaku...

Solo espero que les guste, ya que de ustedes depende si lo sigo publicando o no, ya que para mi lo mas importante son ustedes queridos lectores...

En un principio la historia es un SaiSakura, con mension de SasuSaku, pero la pareja oficial es NejiSaku

Etto...

Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si Naruto fuera mio, Itachi apareceria mas seguido en los capitulos XD

en fin, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes para darle vida a esta historia..

Etto casi se me olvida es un universo alternativo y tiene un poco de OoC

* * *

Capitulo 1 Recuerdos...

Una chica de no mas de 19 años, de un extraño color de cabello rosa, de tez blanda y dueña de unos hermosos ojos color jade, caminaba por las agitadas calles de la cuidad de Tokio

***Sakura***

-Recuerdo que solo tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos, te acercaste lentamente, comenzaste a rozar mis labios intentando profundizar el beso, después de unos instantes te separas y me abrazas dulcemente, yo solo me limito a observar todo lo que haces, me pides que te abra mi corazón, que te deje ser esa persona que sanara todas las heridas…

-Lo siento…No puedo…- Dije fríamente tratando de separarme, pero no me lo permites…

-Por favor déjame estar así solo un poco mas, por favor déjame ayudarte no importa si estando conmigo aun piensas en el…- Dijiste gentilmente…

Se que todo lo que me has dicho te duele demasiado, lo se por que aunque trates de sonar gentil…Tu voz solo demuestra un dolor inmenso…

-Por favor no digas esas cosas, no quiero lastimarte- Digo mientras agacho mi rostro, te das cuenta de este gesto y tomas con tu mano derecha mi rostro, apartas unos cuantos mechones de cabello que cubrían mis ojos, levantas mi rostro y me fuerzas a que te vea a los ojos…

De nuevo te acercas lentamente a mis labios, los besas suave y gentilmente…Después de un momento te separas ante mi negativa…Con una tristeza inmensa reflejada en tu mirada me abrazas tiernamente, mientras recargas tu frente a la mía…

Mientras tratas de contener tu llanto… Con una voz muy triste me dices que esta bien si correspondo tus sentimientos aunque sea pensando en alguien mas…

Una lagrima escurre por tu mejilla, agachas tu rostro… Al verte así surge un dolor en mi pecho, me haces recordar todo lo que ya había vivido con alguien mas hace ya muchos años atrás… Y como primer gesto noble hacia ti, limpio tu lágrima…

Al hacer contacto mi mano con tu rostro, volteas a verme rápidamente, sonríes un poco, pero es imposible que tu mirada refleje algo mas que tristeza…Posas tu mano sobre la mía, cierras tus ojos y sonríes dulcemente, al instante comienzas a rodearme con tus brazos y recargas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, te acercas a mi oído y susurras levemente…

-Gracias, ya veras que yo te haré muy feliz, y no tendrás que volver a pensar en él…-

Besas dulcemente mi mejilla y comienzas dirigirte hacia mis labios, pero antes de que los roces me volteo bruscamente… De nuevo tomas mi rostro con tu mano derecha y haces que te mire directamente a los ojos… Con una voz muy triste mientras las lagrimas escurren por tus mejillas…

-Esta bien comprendo, pero por favor déjame abrazarte, sentir tu calor, sentir que eres parte de mi alma, no me apartes de ti por que seria como morir en vida… Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo…-

Poco a poco comienzo a separarme de ti…-Lo siento…No puedo corresponderte…- Dije fríamente, lentamente me doy media vuelta y comienzo alegarme de ti… Y a cada paso que doy no puedo evitar sentir algo de dolor en mi pecho… Pero lo siento no puedo corresponderte, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo…

Aunque no puedo evitar negar que aun tengo la esperanza de que el regrese, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no se si es bueno aferrarme a mi pasado…Y mientras siga amando a alguien mas no puedo darte falsas esperanzas...

***Sai***

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto una y otra vez, las lágrimas aun siguen brotando, por más que trato de evitarlo no puedo hacerlo…

Se que nunca me aceptaras, pero aun así, no pierdo las esperanzas, solo espero que puedas corresponderme algún día, aunque lo hagas pensando en el…No me importaría probar de nuevo tus dulces labios, aunque yo se muy bien que cuando eso pase, no me besaras a mi, besaras el recuerdo de esa persona, pero aun así no importa solo quiero estar contigo…

Observo como te alejas de mi lado…-No pienso darme por vencido, así que corro para poder alcanzarte…Al llegar hasta ti te tomo del brazo…

-Por favor, déjame ya te dije que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dices fríamente sin siquiera voltear a verme, intentas huir, pero yo no pienso soltarte, forcejeamos un poco hasta que logras liberarte…

-Lo siento, pero es que no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas- Eso es todo lo que sale de tus dulces labios…De pronto una leve llovizna comienza a caer, es como si el cielo intentara reconfortarme en mi dolor…Solo puedo observar como te alejas y te pierdes entre la multitud…

La ligera llovizna se convierte en un aguacero, mis lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, recorren mis mejillas y caen al suelo confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia…

-Ya no importa nada- Agacho mi rostro y unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubren mis ojos…Susurro levemente tu nombre…

Después de unas cuantas horas llego a mi casa, entro hasta mi habitación y me tiro en la cama, mientras una y otra ves digo tu nombre, no dejo de pensar en aquel día en que te conocí, aquel día en que tu sonrisa se asomaba por esos bellos labios, cuando tu dulce voz me hacia sentir vivo…Aunque yo sabia perfectamente que solo me verías como un amigo, por que en aquel entonces ya amabas a alguien mas…

Solo quería estar cerca de ti…Y el día de hoy cuando por fin había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para confesarte lo que siento por ti después de varios años de espera…Me has rechazado…

Se que te han hecho daño, pero yo quiero ser esa persona que sanara tu corazón y que te amara mas que a nadie en este mundo…

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, como buscas y deseas que alguien te proteja, pero no dejas que ese alguien sea yo, aun sigues aferrada a tu pasado-

De nuevo una lagrima escurre por mi mejilla, y con una voz muy triste repito tu nombre una y otra vez…Mi pequeña flor de cerezo…MI SAKURA…

Han pasado varios días desde que hable con ella, pero parece que todo sigue siendo como antes de que le confesara mis sentimientos…es como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido…Aunque finja sentirse bien yo se que no es así, sus ojos aun demuestran una tristeza infinita…

-¿Por qué no dejas que cambie esa tristeza por amor y felicidad? ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte que te amo con todo mi corazón?...-

-¿Sai-kun?- Escucho tu voz a lo lejos, de repente apareces frente a mi y me sonríes dulcemente, pero yo se que no es así, esa sonrisa solo muestra tu infinita tristeza…

-Toma, aquí tienes la libreta de matemáticas que me prestaste hace días, muchas gracias-

-De nada- Me limito a responder, te das la media vuelta y de nuevo te alejas de mi…no puedo evitar notar que algo se te cae de tu libreta, lo recojo delicadamente con mis manos, parece una fotografía…Y al ver ese trozo de papel noto que estoy en lo correcto…

No puedo evitar sentirme mal ya que es una foto donde estas con la persona que término de romper tu corazón…Tu muestras tu linda sonrisa, pero el solo sonríe de medio lado…

Después de unos instantes salgo del salón de clases y te noto en el pasillo…

-Sai-kun, ¿A caso no has visto una…?

-¿Fotografía? Pregunto mientras te hago entrega de esta, solo sonríes dulcemente, me das las gracias y de nuevo me dejas solo…

Mientras camino rumbo a mi casa, paso por aquel lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez…Te veías tan linda columpiándote como una niña pequeña, sonreías tiernamente, en aquel entonces ambos íbamos al instituto medio superior…Después de unos instantes aquel bello recuerdo se termina y de nuevo caigo en mi realidad…En esta realidad que preferiría no vivir…

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado, y de ustedes depende si lo continuo o no,

Ya que como les dije para mi ustedes son los mas importantes...

Matta nee!!!


	2. Tu regreso, tu traición Sasuke Uchiha

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me agregaron a su historia favorita y a su autor favorito, la verdad me hiceiron muy feliz ^_^

Arigatou gozaimasu:

Karina Natsumi, .Hyuga XD, Lindmie y Brenda Hyuga XD ... De verdad se los agradesco ^_^

Etto, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy ^_^

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, ya que si naruto fuera mio, Itachi saldria mas seguido, o mejor dicho, Itachi tendria su propia serie XD

Etto, en fin espero que les guste el capitulo...

* * *

Capitulo 2- Tu regreso…Tu traición…Sasuke Uchiha

***Sakura***

-Han pasado varios días desde que Sai, me confeso sus sentimientos, pero nada entre nosotros ha cambiado, aunque debo admitirlo ha resultado un poco incomodo, ya que Sai era mi mejor amigo, era mi confidente, fue mi gran apoyo…

---FLASH BACK---

Corría desesperadamente, mientras limpiaba mi rostro, mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, cuando de repente choque con alguien, ese alguien que gentilmente extendió su mano y me sonrió sin importar como, solo te abrasé fuertemente y llore sobre tu hombro…

-Sakura, que ocurre- Preguntaste gentilmente

-Recuerdas la persona de de la que te hable hace algunos días-

-Si-

-Se fue, y ya no le pude decir lo que sentía por el-

En aquel entonces estábamos en el instituto…Te volviste mi mejor amigo después de el…

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Una lagrima escurre por mi mejilla y suspiro profundamente, continuo mi camino hacia mi casa, al llegar entro y me dirijo hasta mi habitación, entro y me tiro a en la cama, suspiro profundamente mientras observo una fotografía en la cual estábamos mis mejores amigos y yo, los cuales se fueron ya hace algunos años…Suspiro profundamente, de repente escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome…

-Sakura, por favor podrías ver quien esta tocando la puerta-…

-Ya voy, respondí fríamente, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí de par en par, y no podía evitar quedarme en estado de shock…

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven de tez clara, de mirada fría y calculadora, cabello negro con destellos azules aparentaba tener unos 19 años…

Al ver su figura mil y un recuerdos me vienen a la mente, y uno de ellos golpea fuertemente mi corazón, pongo mi mano sobre su rostro, mientras tu solo te limitas a sonreír…

-Sakura-chan, te ves tan hermosa, como cuando solíamos salir, ¿Cómo has estado en este tiempo?, Veo que no te has olvidado de mí…

Me abalanzo sobre ti y te abrazo fuertemente, pero tu me rechazas como la ultima vez…A pesar de que yo perdone tu traición…te comportas como la ultima vez que me dijiste adiós…Pero aun no logro comprender el por que mi corazón aun no puede olvidarte después de lo que me hiciste…

-Sasuke-kun, me da gusto verte, de verdad me alegra, sabes yo aun te sigo a…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase…

-Sakura, lo siento…Pero yo ya no siento nada por ti, perdóname solo quería pasar a verte- Suspiras profundamente tomas mi mano derecha, la besas suave y delicadamente…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, no puedo evitar sentir que mi alma y corazón se desmoronan otra vez, mi corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos como en aquella ocasión que descubrí la verdad sobre ti…Pero no lo pienso demostrar así que solo me limito a sonreír, para después reír un poco…Mientras que por dentro quiero morir…

-Sasuke-kun, veo que aun es fácil engañarte- Digo con una sonrisa fingida y me percato que ni siquiera te das cuenta de mis sentimientos, ni siquiera notas que mis ojos muestran un aire inmenso e infinito de tristeza…

-Sabes Sasuke-kun, he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar, además de que he encontrado un nuevo amor…- Digo con mi voz llena de dolor y tristeza, pero ni siquiera lo percibes…

-Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes me gustaría conocerlo, bueno nos vemos mañana- Dices con una sonrisa en los labios…-Ja na- Me das un beso en la mejilla y te alejas otra vez de mi…Cierro la puerta, susurro tu nombre y una a una las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos…Suspiro fuertemente, mientras me agarro el pecho, dentro de mi alma hay un dolor insoportable e inmenso…

-A pesar de que hace un tiempo atrás me rompiste el corazón, eso no me importo ya que fuiste la segunda persona de la cual me he enamorado de verdad…-Suspiro profundamente, lo bueno es que después de terminar quedamos como amigos…Si se puede considerar eso como algo bueno…

-Ya lo he decidido, Sasuke es hora de olvidarte aunque no crea que pueda, puesto que han pasado seis meses desde que rompimos y te fuiste de intercambio al extranjero…Pero aun si no te he podido olvidar- Esto es en lo único que gira por mi mente, mientras camino rumbo a mi habitación, al llegar me encierro y me tiro en la cama…

Abrazo fuertemente mi almohada, como si estuviese buscando un abrazo con el cual sentirme protegida –Sasuke, te necesito…- Susurro débilmente mientras las lágrimas no cesan, poco a poco comienzo a quedarme dormida…

(Los pensamientos de Sasuke y Sai)

***Sasuke***

-Hoy la vi, aun lucia tan hermosa como siempre, pero hay algo que me hizo estremecer, a pesar de que sabia que me dirías te amo…No puedo volver a hacerte daño, pero me gustaría saber quien es la persona que se ha encargado se sanar tu corazón-

No se por que no puedo evitar sentirme triste, supongo que no espera aquella ultima frase… Pero no importa mañana será otro día…Solo espero que mi regreso a la universidad no te afecte demasiado, ya que será un poco incomodo, volver a estar contigo y mas sabiendo que tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas…

Al día siguiente llego a la universidad, todos voltean a verme, algunos me saludan, solo sonrió y paso de largo…hasta que de pronto te veo en los pasillos…Tu solo me sonríes dulcemente…

***Sai***

-Mi flor de cerezo- Susurro levemente, no puedo dejar de verte y observar tu reacción al verlo, a pesar de que le sonríes, esa sonrisa es fingida…Es increíble que él no lo note…Es un tonto…

Ya estando en clase, susurro levemente tu nombre mi bella flor de cerezo… Y observo todos tus movimientos, se que estas nerviosa y un poco ansiosa por volverlo a ver, pero aun así tus ojos siguen demostrando esa melancolía, esa tristeza y ese dolor…

El dolor que el te provoco, pero yo se que aun así lo amas… Pero no importa, ya que para mi sigues siendo mi amada flor de cerezo…

***Sasuke***

-El profesor anunciara mi regreso, me pregunto como tomaras la noticia de que estaremos en el mismo grupo…Aunque no puedo sentirme un poco incomodo, pero todo estará bien…

Escucho al profesor llamándome para entrar al salón, al poner un pie dentro del aula, lo primero que busco es tu rostro… Tú mirada... Pero te limitas a observar sin ánimos, agachas tu mirada y unos cuantos mechones cubren tu rostro…

De repente veo que alguien no deja de observarte y su rostro muestra preocupación por ti… Supongo que el ha de ser tu nuevo amor… Si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Sai…

Pero algo dentro de mi se siente fatal, siento como si algo me invadiera por completo, no quiero que alguien mas te mire…-¿Qué es este sentimiento?- Es lo único que pasaba por mi mente, mientras me dirijo a un asiento disponible…

***Sakura***

-El día transcurre lentamente, los segundos parecen horas y las horas una eternidad…todo transcurre normalmente, las mismas clases, los mismos maestros, en la hora del almuerzo todos fueron a verte, a saludarte…Todos excepto yo…Supongo que seria algo incomodo…Y mas con lo que ocurrió anoche…

A la hora de la salida, salí corriendo prácticamente del salón…Ya no quiero verte mas…Ya no quiero pensar en ti… -Sasuke…- Susurro levemente tu nombre…

Voy caminando sin rumbo alguno por las calles de esta ciudad, hasta que llego al parque en donde solíamos pasar las tardes después de la escuela…Mi corazón aun se siente herido, pero aun así continuo recorriendo aquel lugar… Los recuerdos saltan a mi mente, no me quedan mas fuerza para continuar…Por lo que me detengo en el área de juegos, me dirijo hacia los columpios y me siento en uno de ellos…

Agacho la mirada y una a una caen unas cuantas lágrimas al suelo…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por que me duele aun después de tanto tiempo?...Se suponía que no debía de amarte…Después de lo que me hiciste…

---FLASH BACK---

-Sakura, amor, espérame un momento, ¿Si?... Te alcanzo en el portón…- Dijiste gentilmente

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun, pero no te tardes…- Me limite a responder…

Te alejaste y yo seguí mi camino hasta que recordé que había olvidado algo en el salón, al llegar hasta ahí, y antes de que abriera la puerta, solo escucho un par de voces…Y una me resulta muy familiar…

- Esto no esta bien… ¿O si?- Se escuchaba la voz de una chica…

-Eso no importa, si estoy con Sakura es por que…Ella es solo un juguete… No significa nada para mí…-

Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos, aunque tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar… Decidí seguir escuchando, abrí un poco la puerta…

- Esta bien si tu lo dices, pero… ¿No crees que es algo cruel tu comentario?-

- No… No lo creo, además a la que amo es a ti… No a ella...-

Una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla, y como si se tratase de un impulso abrí la puerta de par en par y los vi… Vi como el la besaba apasionadamente, la besaba de una manera la cual ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo conmigo…

Me quede petrificada, solo pude salir corriendo de aquel lugar, lloraba desesperadamente, no me interesaba nada mas…

---FIN FLASH BACK---

-Ahora que lo pienso este es el mismo columpio donde llore su traición…-

---FLASH BACK---

No se cuanto tiempo estaría vagando sin rumbo alguno, pero cuando reaccione llegue hasta el parque, me dirigí al área de juegos la cual estaba solitaria, me senté en un columpio, apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas, agache la mirada y comencé a llorar fuertemente, susurrando tu nombre… Preguntándome que había hecho mal, cuando de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

En frente de mi se encontraba un chico de tez clara, cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos reflejaban una gran calidez…

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Solo me limite a observarlo, era él… Mi amigo… Sai…

El se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura, me sonrió dulcemente… Yo solo lo abrase fuertemente y le conté todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke…

El solo correspondió ese abrazo, acaricio mi cabeza y gentilmente me dijo…

-Todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, puedes llorar si quieres, no reprimas tus sentimientos, no hay problema llora todo lo que quieras sobre mi hombro...-

---FIN FLASH BACK---

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Y ¿Que tal?

Se merece un review?

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

Y etto, espero sus comentarios, ya que recuerden queridos lectores ustedes son quien tiene la ultima palabra, por que para mi ustedes son los mas importantes...

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^_^

Matta nee!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

Etto hontono arigatou por dejarme sus comentarios ^_^

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, la verdad me han hecho muy felices y me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia ^_^

También muchas gracias a todas las personas que han agregado la historia a sus alertas la verdad soy muy feliz ^_^

Etto, bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^_^

Y como siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^_^ ya que si Naruto fuera mio Itachi tendria su propia serie ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 3- Encuentro fortuito…

***Sai***

-Sakura… ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Estarás bien?- Me pregunto una y otra vez, sin dejar de preocuparme por ti, suspiro profundamente, camino rumbo a mi casa, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, llego hasta el parque en donde te vi por primera vez… Sin querer alzo mi vista…Te veo a lo lejos sentada en un columpio, con la cabeza agachada así que no puedo ver bien tus hermosos ojos color jade, ya que unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubren todo tu lindo rostro…

Estas justo como te encontré aquel día… Comienzo acercarme poco a poco hasta quedar enfrente de ti…-Sakura- Susurro débilmente, alzas tu mirada y me sonríes…

Te levantas de aquel sitio y me abrazas fuertemente, me doy cuenta de que otra vez soy tu pañuelo de lágrimas, pero no importa así que solo correspondo aquel abrazo…

-Tranquila…Yo estoy aquí contigo-

Me preguntas el por que, el por que te duele, el por que lo amas después de lo que te hizo… Solo me limito abrazarte, después de un momento me separo de ti, tomo con mi mano derecha tu barbilla y levanto tu mirada hacia mí, te beso dulcemente en tu mejilla y con mi mano izquierda limpio tus lágrimas…

Solo sonríes un poco y con una voz muy gentil susurras gracias, continuas llorando sobre mi hombro… Poco a poco comienzo a rodearte con mis brazos, te hago sentir segura, suspiro fuertemente… Con una voz muy dulce y gentil…

-Sakura, tu sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, sin importar nada- Continuo abrazándote de la misma manera, no se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, pero se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, al poco rato te separas, te acercas a mi rostro me das un dulce y tierno beso sobre mi mejilla y susurras levemente –Gracias Sai…-

No soporto mas y te beso dulcemente en los labios…No se que ocurrió pero por unos instantes sentí tu aceptación, después te separaste bruscamente…- Lo siento- Fue lo único que atine a decir, tu solo te limitas a observarme y decirme que esta bien… Noto que alzas la mirada y se que observas a alguien…

Supongo que por eso correspondiste el beso, pero esta bien, yo desde un principio sabía que si me correspondía un beso iba a ser pensando en el…

***SAKURA***

-Lo siento- Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente mientras te besaba, por unos instantes, pero sabía que Sasuke me había visto, supongo que llevaba un buen rato observando la escena…

Una parte de mi se sentía feliz ya que te estaba demostrando que ya no eres nada mío, que solo eres parte de mi pasado, aunque sinceramente, no creo que pueda llevar mi farsa a cabo… Suspire profundamente, voltee a ver a Sai, el estaba un poco feliz, pero a la ves sentía su aire de tristeza, solo le sonreí y lo abrace otra vez fuertemente, no podía dejar de observar a Sasuke y me di cuenta de su reacción así que continué abrazando a Sai… -De verdad lo siento- Una lagrima escurre por mi mejilla… Sai se percata de esto y toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa dulcemente…

***Sasuke***

-No es posible…Algo dentro de mi tiene muchas ganas de matar a ese idiota, no puedo creer que Sakura… -¿Qué diablos me pasa?-…

Llevaba un buen rato observando aquella escena, no soportaba que ese tuviera sus manos sobre MI Sakura...

No se por que aun sigo diciendo que ella es mía, si ella y yo ya no somos nada, pero no pude soportar ver como aquel idiota abrazaba Sakura, mi Sakura, yo se que ella aun me ama, así que no lo dude ni un segundo más, me acerque velozmente hacia ellos y los separe bruscamente, ambos se quedaron sin palabras ante mi acción…

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Pregunto ese con un aire de superioridad… Yo solo lo miraba con odio y rencor, Sakura solo se paro detrás de el como si estuviese buscando refugio, no lo soporte mas y…

Me abalance sobre el tirando el primer golpe, nada me importo, solo quería que ese se apartara de mi flor de cerezo, pero el no se quedo atrás, así que respondió con otro golpe… Mi mirada se centro sobre el, lo mire con odio y rencor… Sin dudarlo dos veces le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago…La pelea cada ves se tornaba mas intensa…

***Sai***

-No se que se cree este idiota, pero yo peleare por el amor de Sakura, y no dejare que nadie me aparte de ella, no permitiré que alguien le haga daño… Me abalance sobre el y le tire un fuerte golpe en la cara, el impacto fue tal que callo al suelo…

Sakura solo observaba atónita todo lo que ocurría…

-Lo siento mi bella flor de cerezo, pero no quería que vieras esta parte de mi, pero no soporto que te hagan sufrir- Era en lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza…Se levanto y de nuevo me tiro un fuerte golpe en el estomago… Caí arrodillado y apoye mis manos en el suelo, él solo me miro con cierto aire de superioridad y sonrió de medio lado…

-Ya basta, Sasuke…Déjanos en paz, deja a Sai en paz…Yo ya no te amo, ahora Sai es parte de mi presente… Y tú solo eres un triste recuerdo del pasado…-

No podía creer las palabras que salieron de los bellos labios de Mi flor de cerezo…

Me levante un poco débil por el golpe que había recibido unos minutos antes, así que Sasuke trato de darme el golpe final y aniquilarme de una vez por todas, pero Sakura se interpuso entre nosotros, y ella fue la que recibió el impacto…

Antes de que cayera al piso la tome entre mis brazos, bese dulcemente su mejilla pero ella no despertaba… -Sakura- Susurre levemente...

-¿Qué has hecho idiota?...Si algo le pasa a mi flor de cerezo, juro que jamás te lo perdonare…- grite lleno de rabia…

***Sai***

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, por favor reacciona- Mi mirada solo denotaba preocupación por ti, te abrazaba fuertemente quería que te sintieras protegida…

Poco a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos y pose mi mano derecha sobre su rostro, débilmente me preguntaste que era lo que había ocurrido, a lo que yo respondí que Sasuke te había dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago…

Un momento después la ayude a levantarse y ya estando de pie me dijo levemente gracias… Me abrazo fuertemente…

Recuerdo que pasamos enfrente de Sasuke, este solo me miraba con odio y rencor, pero eso no me importo, ya que iba caminando alado de MI Sakura… Al fin podía sentirla mía, podía sentir su calor, su aroma… Solo pasamos de largo pero antes de irnos el y yo cruzamos miradas, después de esto agacho su rostro y cerro fuertemente sus puños…

-Me siento como en un sueño- Susurre levemente, mientras no dejaba de observar a mi flor de cerezo… Caminamos un rato por el parque, lo mejor de todo es que aun la tenía entre mis brazos, así seguimos hasta llegar a su casa…Ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de mí y entro a su hogar… Una sonrisa se dibujaba por todo mi rostro…Aun seguía sumergido en ese bello sueño del cual no quería despertar…

Continuara...

* * *

Etto... MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^

Etto, y espero sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido la historia ^_^

Y ahora si, pasamos a

(Inner: El rincon del inner ^_^ )

¬¬ Que haces aquí?

(Inner: ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? si no mal recuerdo dijimos que este seria mi espacio en donde daria contestación a todos sus reviews ^_^ y bien comenzamos)

Karina Natsumi: Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario

Alex: Etto, etto, el fanfic si es un NejiSaku, pero como hice mencion en un principio este fic en un principio es un SaiSaku con mencion de SasuSaku, pero la pareja oficial es NejiSaku

Pame: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario y claro que seguire adelante con la historia ^_^

Katia: Etto, Kenichiwa muchas gracias por tu comentario, y se que ver a una Sakura devil puede ser un poco chocante, pero no te preocupes tratare de volver a Sakura un poco mas fuerte, y no te preocupes claro que Sasuke recibira su castigo, y Neji aparecera... XD gomen, pero eso no te lo puedo decir, pero no te preocupes pronto va a aparecer, y etto con respecto al lemon ¡Claro que habra un lemon!!!!

¬¬ Hentai

(Inner: ¬¬ No interrumpas mi espacio, y por supuesto que debe de haber mucho lemon .)

Etto, etto bueno creo que por el momento nos despedimos ^_^

Esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Chapter 4 Lo lamento y Nuestra cita

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san

Etto, si ya se no tengo perdón ni disculpas, pero es que TT_TT he estado sepultada bajo una montaña de tarea TT_TT y casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, y cuando al fin tengo tiempo libre, en ves de continuar con las historias que estoy haciendo pues vienen a mi mas y mas ideas para mas historias y mi cabeza se vuelve un caos total, entre hacer los trabajos de la uni y continuar con el fanfic _

Etto, gomene por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero este capitulo es mas largo, en compensación por todo el rato que estuve sin actualizar...

Etto, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios la verdad me han hecho muy feliz ^_^

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO ^_^

Capitulo 4 Lo lamento y nuestra cita

***Sakura***

-Habían pasado solo un par de días desde el incidente en el parque, desde aquel día Sasuke y yo no cruzamos palabra alguna, supongo que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor necesario para hablarnos, los mismo me paso con Sai, nunca lo había visto comportarse de aquella manera, pero no puedo juzgarlo, hasta cierto punto me siento un poco culpable, algunas veces me daba la impresión de que Sai quería hablar conmigo, pero no lo se, ya que en cuanto descubría sus intenciones, simplemente me alejaba…-

-Sakura- Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, levanto un poco la vista y veo tu rostro… -¿Qué ocurre Sai-kun?- Pregunte desanimadamente, mientras te sentabas a un lado de mi, agachaste un poco la mirada y con una voz sumamente nerviosa me preguntaste…

- Sakura tu y yo ¿Qué somos?-

Aquella pregunta me dejo sin aliento, no sabía que responder, o mejor dicho no quería responderte, no quería decirte que para mi sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, no quería hacerte mas daño del que te estaba provocando…

-Esta bien, lo entiendo aun no valgo lo suficiente para ti- Te levantaste bruscamente, volteaste a verme y sonreíste un poco, pero detrás de esa sonrisa fingida se notaba tu aire de tristeza… Antes de que te marcharas te tome del brazo y te pedí que no me dejaras sola…Tu solo te volviste a sentar y me observaste detenidamente…

-Lamento lo ocurrido el otro día en el parque, pero…- Me atreví a susurrar

-Esta bien, aunque sabes, no debes utilizar a las personas…Sabes Sakura mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido sinceros, pero yo creo que no me merezco que me utilices para demostrarle a Sasuke que ya no lo amas, aunque eso sea una mentira-

Dices tristemente mientras agachas tu mirada y con una voz llena de dolor me dices que es mejor que ya no seamos nada, que dejemos que nuestra amistad termine o lo que queda de ella, que ni tu y yo tenemos la necesidad de estar sufriendo…Te levantas y comienzas a caminar alejándote de mí…

No se por que, pero me siento terrible, ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?... Me pregunto una y otra vez, Sai tiene razón, el siempre ha sido muy lindo y dulce conmigo, siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome…Creo que el no se merece que lo haga sufrir, así como me hacen sufrir a mi…

***Sai***

Mientras voy caminado no puedo evitar voltear a verte, aunque me dolió mucho lo que acabo de decir y hacer, espero que con esto reacciones y te des cuenta que en el mundo hay mas personas que Sasuke… Se que mis pensamientos son crueles, pero la verdad me dolió mucho cuando dijiste que yo era tu presente…

-¿Por qué tenias que mentir de esa manera?- Y aunque deteste admitirlo esa es la verdad, aunque mi corazón no quiera aceptarlo… La razón me dice todo lo contrario, ella solo dijo eso para ver la reacción de Sasuke…

Suspiro profundamente y susurro levemente tú nombre… Escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos, pero no pienso detenerme continuo con mí andar…

-Suena tan bien cuando dices mi nombre- ¡Oh! mi dulce flor de cerezo… Pero no pienso detenerme, no hasta que aclares tus sentimientos, y puedas responderme la pregunta que te hice unos minutos atrás… Se que a Sasuke lo amaste por que querías borrar el recuerdo de esa persona que te abandono hace un par de años atrás, pero… ¿A mi…?

-¿Qué significo yo para ti? ¿Qué soy yo para ti? Estas y mil preguntas mas bombardean mi mente desde aquel incidente en el parque, supongo que yo mismo se la respuesta, pero prefiero ignorarla, prefiero seguir aferrado a una esperanza, que tal ves jamás llegue a ser, pero prefiero eso a ser nuevamente rechazado por ti, creo que desde que la conocí, me he vuelto masoquista, pues se que ella jamás me vera como algo mas que un buen amigo, pero aun así sigo aferrado a este sentimiento...

Aunque se, que solo me hace daño...

Siento como tus calidas manos tocan uno de mis brazos, así que detengo mi andar…Agachas la mirada, tu voz suena algo temerosa…

-Sai kun, de verdad lamento lo ocurrido en el parque, yo no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, tu me has apoyado incondicionalmente y no se como correspondértelo…yo-

Aun sin mirarte a la cara…

- ¿Lo lamentas?- Pregunte fríamente…- ¿O caso solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal?...Pero si quieres corresponderme…Sal conmigo…-Dije tratando de no demostrar emoción alguna con la ultima frase…

-Esta bien- Susurras levemente…Al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón no puede evitar acelerarse un poco, pero la razón me dice que no me emocione demasiado, pero a quien engaño, realmente me siento bien…Por fin saldría con MI Sakura…

Aunque, espero que esto no termine en algo que tiempo después llegue a lamentar, ya que por mas que trate de negarlo, para mi significa algo maravilloso, pero probablemente para ella solo sea una obligación...

***Sakura***

-Solo te advierto una cosa, saldrás conmigo, no con el recuerdo de Sasuke- Dijiste fríamente con una voz llena de dolor…

-Esta bien- Respondí levemente…

-Entonces nos vemos el sábado en el parque a las tres p.m.- Volteaste a verme y levantaste mi rostro con tu mano derecha, me sonreíste tiernamente y besaste dulcemente mi mejilla…

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan- Fue lo último que dijiste antes de apartarte de mi vista y perderte en los pasillos de la universidad…

-No se si todo esto este bien…No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, pero creo que ya es tarde para eso- Es lo único que pasa por mi mente mientras me dirijo al salón de clases…

Todo transcurría normalmente, los días pasaban lentamente, las clases eran las mismas, Sasuke aun no me ha dirigido la palabra, y se que tal ves sea algo tonto, pero yo he tratado de hablar con el, pero el simplemente me evita...

Es viernes por la tarde, solo falta un día para mi cita con Sai, pero no se que hacer, so se como actuar, incluso estoy dudando si esto esta bien, pero…No puedo arrepentirme puesto que le dije que lo haría, aunque para mi no signifique mucho… Tal vez para el signifique algo mas…

-Llegue un poco tarde a nuestra cita, ya que era la época en que los cerezos estaban en flor y me perdí en mis recuerdos mientras observaba los árboles que se encontraban en el parque…

Cuando lo vi, no se por que pero de alguna manera me sentí un poco nostálgica, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero todo esto me recordaba a un chico muy especial para mi…aunque también me traía uno que otro recuerdo de Sasuke…

Sacudo mi cabeza, una y otra vez me recuerdo que saldré con Sai no con Sasuke…Al verme alzas tu mano y me saludas gentilmente, comienzas acercarte hasta quedar frente a mí y besas dulcemente mi mejilla…

-Sakura te ves tan linda- Me sonríes un poco y me tomas de la mano…-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película o al karaoke, o si prefieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial?- Dices gentilmente a lo que yo solo me limito a responder que cualquier cosa estaría bien…

Suspiras un poco, aun sujetas mi mano y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al cine, pasamos por un puente que pasa sobre un lago y que divide al parque en dos secciones, de un lado se encuentra el jardín de los cerezos y del otro el área de juegos… Después de caminar unos cinco minutos llegamos hasta el cine, muy gentilmente me preguntas que película me gustaría ver…

-Me siento terrible, aunque estoy saliendo contigo, siento como si estuviera en una cita con Sasuke- Después de unos momentos tu voz interrumpe mis pensamientos…

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película de terror?- Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza, compras las entradas, y una vez dentro del cine, nos dirigimos a la fuente de sodas, compramos las palomitas y refrescos, al ir caminando rumbo a la sala el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso, entramos al lugar, la película ya había comenzado, así que buscamos unos asientos disponibles…

Después de un par de horas salimos del lugar, a pesar de que la mañana había sido muy calurosa, la tarde estaba un poco fría, corría una leve brisa sentí un pequeño escalofrió…De repente sentí sobre mi espalda la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Sai, no se por que pero me ruborice un poco, así que levemente susurre gracias…

-Sakura ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?- preguntaste algo nervioso, a lo que yo respondí fríamente que si…

-Sakura, por favor, se que tal vez esto es algo que te trae recuerdos, pero por favor trata de sonreír un poco, estoy tratando de darlo todo por ti, tratando de verte sonreír otra vez, pero si tu no me dejas hacerlo, creo que es mejor que todo esto termine, créeme, yo estoy dispuesto a regresar la sonrisa a tus labios, además esta es una cita conmigo no con Sasuke- Tu voz sonaba llena de tristeza y a la vez con algo de dolor…

Pero esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada… Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, en todos ellos aparecías tu, donde siempre me mostrabas una linda sonrisa, una palabra de aliento…-Sai siempre has estado a mi lado-

-Lo siento Sai- Mientras agacho mi mirada un poco –Sabes me gustaría ir a un sitio tranquilo, vamos a tomarnos un café…-

Solo me sonreíste un poco, tomaste mi mano…

-Esta bien conozco un lugar excelente, que no esta muy lejos de aquí- Dijiste dulcemente…

***Sai***

Mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente, el ambiente aun se sentía un poco tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba, supongo que no teníamos tema de conversación alguno, realmente extraño platicar con mi flor de cerezo, me gustaría regresar a esa época en donde éramos excelentes amigos, ya que aunque ella lo niegue mi declaración cambio mucho las cosas entre ella y yo…

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, entramos y nos sentamos cerca de una ventana, tu solo te limitabas a observar a través de ella, mientras que yo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos color jade, de repente se oye la vos de la camarera, la cual nos toma la orden, ambos pedimos un café capuchino, y Sakura ordeno una rebanada de pastel de chocolate…

-Desde que la conozco, siempre le ha gustado mucho ese sabor, siempre que pide algún postre siempre tiene que llevar chocolate…Realmente me gustaría saber por que le gusta mucho ese sabor, pero por mas que se lo he preguntado ella simplemente responde que es un secreto...-

Mientras esperábamos la orden, pude notar como la mirada de Sakura cambiaba un poco, ya no denotaba tristeza, por unos instantes parecía reflejar una tranquilidad y felicidad era como si la Sakura que conocía estuviera apunto de volver…De repente se oye la voz de la camarera interrumpe mis pensamientos…

-Aquí esta su orden, provecho-

Comimos en silencio, pero a pesar de estar así, no era un silencio incomodo, supongo yo que era la paz que mi bella flor de cerezo buscaba… Después de una hora salimos de aquel lugar, era un poco tarde las estrellas comenzaban asomarse por la rivera nocturna, decidimos pasar al parque solo un instante…

Nos dirigimos al jardín de los cerezos, nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba debajo de un árbol, tu solo te limitabas a observar el firmamento y sonreías dulcemente, sin darme cuenta te abrace inconscientemente, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que tu te recargaste sobre mi hombro… Al sentirte así de cerca solo pude sonreír…

-Sai-kun, ¿Sabes? El día de hoy me la pase muy bien, en un principio dudaba de todo esto, pero…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase junte sus labios con los míos y poco a poco fui abrazándola fuertemente… Lo mejor de aquel beso es que por primera vez me beso, es decir me besaste a mí… Sai… No a un fantasma de tu pasado ni a un triste recuerdo… Lo logre…Al fin había entrado en su corazón…

***Sakura***

En aquel momento nada me importo, solo me deje llevar por el momento…Me sentía tan bien mientras nos besábamos dulcemente, inconcientemente comencé a rodear tu cuello con mis brazos, solo disfrutaba aquel momento dejándome llevar…al poco rato nos separamos, ambos agachamos la mirada y no dijimos nada durante un par de minutos…

-Sakura, tu y yo… ¿Qué somos?- Preguntaste nerviosamente, a lo que yo respondí…

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea se siente tan bien y me gustaría estar así un rato mas… Dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco y agachaba la mirada, volteaste a verme, levantaste mi rostro con tu mano derecha y me sonreíste dulcemente… Suspiraste profundamente y después de un instante me besaste otra vez, me abrasaste tiernamente, te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste levemente…

-Sabes Sakura talvez no sabes que somos, por que yo aun no te lo he dicho o mejor dicho aun no te lo he preguntado…- Poco a poco dejaste de abrasarme te levantaste, te arrodillaste frente a mi y tomaste mi mano delicadamente y la besaste dulcemente…

-Sakura, por favor acepta ser mi novia, déjame hacerte feliz- Dijiste dulcemente, no se por que, pero cuando escuche esas palabras miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, algunos dolorosos pero después recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho el día de hoy…

Por primera vez después de un largo tiempo me sentía protegida, suspire profundamente, no sabia que ocurría conmigo, pero fuera lo que fuera me hacia sentir bien…

-Y dime Sakura, ¿Qué dices?- Tu dulce voz interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-Sabes Sai-kun…yo…acepto…-

***Sai***

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, me levante rápidamente, la abrace fuertemente y por unos instantes fui la persona mas feliz del mundo…-Ahora si, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, Mi Sakura…Era solo para MI…

-Sakura, sabes yo- Suspire profundamente y tome su mano tiernamente y entrelace nuestros dedos, aun así su mirada aun lucia poco triste, pero yo me encargare de cambiar eso…

Estoy feliz, solo han pasado un par de días desde que MI flor de cerezo y yo salimos y nos convertimos en pareja…Ahora si es toda mía…

Al verla en el pasillo se veía tan feliz, tan linda, tan perfecta, tan inocente…

-Sakura, buenos días mi linda princesa- Dije con una sonrisa en los labios y pude notar como levemente se sonrojaba un poco, esa reacción en ella me hizo muy feliz, por que me daba la impresión de que comenzabas a enamorarte de mi…

-Buenos días, Sai-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios…-Etto, Sai-kun, ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?- pregunto algo nerviosa…Yo solo conteste que eso seria maravilloso…

***Sasuke***

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué MI Sakura esta con ese idiota? Miles de preguntas bombardean mi mente, mientras me limito a observarlos desde lejos, parecen una pareja de enamorados, no puedo soportarlo, Sakura es MIA, solo MIA y no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino, solo debo recordarle que ella aun me ama…

***Sakura***

Después de clases, Sai y yo nos fuimos a almorzar bajo un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el área verde de la universidad, todos al vernos solo nos sonreían, era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez agradable, bueno hasta que nos vio Sasuke, su mirada estaba llena de rencor, odio no lo se, al percatarme de eso, busque refugio en los brazos de Sai...

Continuara...

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!!!!!!

Etto, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me hacen muy feliz ^_^

Etto, Espero que me dejen sus reviews, para saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, ya que recuerden mis queridos lectores ustedes son lo mas importante para mi ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!


End file.
